


Everyday Thug Life, Junes

by kolibris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Silly, delinquency, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolibris/pseuds/kolibris
Summary: The Phantom Thieves find themselves in dire need of supplemental income.Enter Junes.





	Everyday Thug Life, Junes

“Don’t you effin’ _dare_ snap this,” Ryuji says, already sounding like a broken shell of a man.

Too bad. Ann leaves her phone exactly where it is, aimed squarely at him and Akira, and gives it a threatening little wiggle. 

Come on, how could they tell her to visit and think she _wouldn’t_ want photographic evidence of it? They’re definitely picture-worthy. She already heard two little old ladies on her way in gossiping about how desperate they must be for employees, and she can believe it, because Ryuji looks terrifying with his sour face and Akira looks guilty by sheer association. Even dolled up in friendly Junes colors, they look more like they might mug you instead of helping you find light bulbs or whatever.

“Okay,” she lowers her phone, “I won’t if you do the customer greeting for me.”

Ryuji throws his head to the side with a grimace. “Aw, hell no!”

“You have to say it!”

“NO!”

Apparently she isn’t being convincing enough. So she starts shuffling her feet with tiny stomps and whines, “Come onnnnnn _nnnnnn_ —” until her voice goes almost shrill and the weight of the world hunches Ryuji’s head down even lower.

She can barely him hear from the bottom of his incredibly half-assed bow: “…Welcome… to Junes, where every day is great…”

And it sounds just _horrible_ and Ann squeals out uncontrollable peals of laughter. Faintly, between her giggling, she can hear Akira humming along to the tune. “Dude, don’t do this to me too,” Ryuji mutters.

Satisfied, Ann tucks her phone away, but Ryuji keeps a wary eye on her jacket pocket like it could jump back out and get him at any moment. She looks over at Akira. “So? How is it here?”

“It blows.” Then Akira adds, “You could work here too, you know,” like he’s made the offer sound so tempting.

“But I already have a job. It’s hard enough to schedule all my shoots.” Probably better to leave out the part where she’s told her agency she has appendicitis for five weeks and running. Instead, she reaches out and tugs on Akira’s apron. “Um, and this thing is _so_ not flattering.”

Ryuji thrusts a finger out at her. “If you don’t got the balls to join us, then you don’t get to give us crap about it!”

“Where’re the balls on Ann?”

“It’s a SAYING!” Ryuji bites out, but it only makes Akira’s shit-eating smile get even bigger. “You moron!”

Ann rolls her eyes. “Geez, grow up, you guys—”

Then she nearly has a heart attack because suddenly Morgana’s head is right there behind the boys, popping out between packages of toilet paper on the shelving. “Get it together!” he snaps. “You idiots keep standing around doing nothing. Our new gear won’t pay for itself!”

“Morgana! You’re here too?”

“Naturally. I oversee a lot of our side operations.” He turns his icy stare right at Ryuji. “But the way things are going here, there won’t BE an operation much longer. Ryuji, that was the sorriest excuse for mopping I’ve ever seen. You’re lucky I didn’t do it for you!”

Ryuji glares back. “Big talk for someone with no thumbs! Dumb cat!” He nails the display with a swift kick, causing Morgana to yowl from the shaking and Akira to bodycheck the rolls that threaten to topple right over.

“Don’t do that, I could have died,” Akira says.

“He started it!”

“Lady Ann, do you see what I have to deal with?” Morgana wails further down the shelf. “I’m sorry you can’t work here. This place really needs a woman’s touch.”

“I’m… really sorry too,” Ann shamelessly lies. 

She’s not sure if cats can pout but that’s totally what it looks like Morgana is doing. “Well, I can still show you around the snack aisle if… if you’re free? And don’t think I’m talking to you two! You get back to work already!”

“Oh, I, uh—o-ooh, it's so late, gotta go! Okay, you guys, work haaaaaard!” Ann claps her hands together and holds them as cutely as she can to her face. She lowers her voice to a mischievous whisper, “‘Cause I really need a new gun.”

Ryuji clicks his tongue. “Yeah, well, Akira said he’s gettin’ mine first.”

“Awww, what?” she says with a pout, and bounces right into Akira’s personal space. “Akira, is that true? Buy mine and then buy his!”

“Whoa, don’t try and cut in front of me!”

“Look,” Akira says, “we don’t even have enough money for lunch right now…”

“Kurusu! Sakamoto!” Even Ann jolts upright too, because the very definition of ‘overworked and overtired hell manager’ is glaring daggers at them from down the aisle. “When you’re done _helping_ —,” he eyes the boys with a glare that screams workplace violence, “—our nice _customer_ —” and now Ann’s getting it too, dear god, “—I need you over in produce, immediately.”

“Yessir,” Akira mumbles weakly.

Somewhere behind the toilet paper wall, Morgana sighs. “What did I say...?”

Ryuji just jabs Akira in the side with an easy smile. “Ohhhh, man! Look who got in troooouble!” Akira starts elbowing him back and wow, they are not taking this seriously at all. They’ll be lucky if they even make it through the week before they get fired.

“Good luck,” Ann offers. “Come back alive?”

“We’ll try.” Akira gives Ryuji one last tap with his elbow. “Come on. Let’s see how long it’ll take them to figure out who switched all the prices around.”

Ryuji says, “Yeah! Let’s go!” and they’re off with a wave and with Morgana sneaking close behind them.

By the time they figure out Ann’s gotten her picture, she’s already halfway to the entrance, laughing the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 


End file.
